


The Man with a Child in His Eyes

by CJ_Clarkson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Neverland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_Clarkson/pseuds/CJ_Clarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Captain Swan fluff. Set post-Neverland. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net. Title taken from the Kate Bush song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man with a Child in His Eyes

As night fell, Emma Swan knew he'd come. He'd been there every night since they had returned to Storybrooke with Henry a week ago. The first night, she had asked him to be there, unsure of whether he would actually show. She had got ready for bed, and switched off the lights, when she heard the front door click open. His soft footsteps had made their way through her apartment, stopping when they reached her open bedroom door.

She had reached for her gun, and had pointed it at the doorway, relaxing her stance when she recognised the familiar silhouette outlined by the moonlight. She had sworn needing his presence beside her while she slept was just a weakness while she was upon the Jolly Roger. That first night had proved her wrong.

Now, as she repeated her usual ritual, and turned off the lights, the familiar click of the front door sounded once more. Being ever cautious, she raised her weapon until she confirmed who it was. He walked through the bedroom door, ignoring the gun in Emma's hands.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and began to take off his boots. Emma put her gun down, walked round to the other side and climbed under the covers. Soon, having divested himself of his jacket, vest and shirt, he climbed under with her and rested her head on his chest. She snuggled into him, and he ran his fingers through her long blonde hair. She turned over to be able to look in his eyes, those deep blue pools that almost scared her with the emotion they portrayed.

"Talk to me, Killian" Emma whispered softly.

The pirate smiled. "What would like me to talk about tonight then, lass?" he murmured, still combing his fingers through her hair.

"Anything. I just like the sound of your voice," she blushed in the darkness, "It comforts me."

And so, as he had done every night since they set sail for Henry, Killian held Emma in his arms, and told tales from his adventures on the Jolly Roger and talked to her, until she fell asleep in his arms. He would soon follow, but not before placing a small kiss goodnight on her cheek.

When she woke up in the morning, he was gone, as usual. The only sign of him being there was a note on the pillow in elegant script which varied from day to day. Today's read:

Emma, Tonight, I'm using the doorbell, because I've had that gun pointed at me far too much for my liking. It'll also save me having to pick the lock to your front door, which has become a bit boring now I've done it so many times. Have a lovely day, and I'll see you later, love. K x

Emma smiled to herself, then went about her day, counting down the hours until night fell again


End file.
